


夜路

by liliamt



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt
Summary: 鸣佐698和699之间的梦
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	夜路

这条路确实是通往他的家，他记得很清楚，从忍者学校出来后要走上十几分钟，宇智波一族的聚落在木叶偏僻的一角，这里的每一间屋子他都很熟悉。可是此刻站在这条他不知踏过多少次的路上，他的心底浮上一丝异样的感觉，好似有一只冰冷的手伸进了他的肚子里，轻柔地握住了他的五脏六腑。他抬头看了一眼路边闪烁着的橙黄色路灯，平时那周围必定飞着几只小虫子，他很小很小的时候曾经在油灯旁捉住过一只蛾子，摊开在手掌上，反复而着迷地观察着它灰褐色的翅膀上形状复杂的花纹，后来他哭了，因为用沾了鳞粉的的手揉了眼睛，他不停地流泪尖叫，鼬走过来把他拥入怀中，摸他的头发，用清水为他洗脸。再后来，他在这条路上，看到鼬蹲立在路灯上，他的背后是一轮暗淡的月亮，他的眼睛也无法抑制地疼痛发热起来。

宇智波佐助打消了心底残存的那些不安，继续向前走着，这条路他再熟悉不过了，水果摊的阿姨常会塞给他一颗番茄，邻居家里养的柴犬——五郎听到他的脚步声会朝他飞奔过去温和地用湿漉漉的鼻子蹭他的手，他的母亲在产下他后也常常在这条街上散步，这是很久很久之前的记忆了，现在那些承载着他的回忆的房子早已破败不堪。可我为什么还会走在这条街上？他想，想要攥紧双手，手掌收紧的感觉好像能为他确认自己是切实的存在一样，空气中浮动着一层薄雾，裹住了他四周的废墟，给他有一种不是行走在真实的木叶的印象。

他很想回家去，上一次回家是几年前，后来他再也没有一个算得上家的地方，也许大蛇丸的蛇窟和鹰小队对他来说算是几个有着“家”的影子的几片碎片，但他心里还有着一个顽固的钉子，有着美琴和富岳还有永远溺爱着他的鼬的房间才是他真正的家。想到这些他不禁加快了步伐，富岳长了一张不苟言笑的脸，看着他的时候像是透过他在审视鼬，但他有宽厚温暖的掌心，在教导他学会火遁的傍晚，富岳将手放在他的肩膀上，他的心里涌出说不上来的欣喜，那比哥哥的夸奖还要让他欣喜；美琴则是个合格的母亲，又让他安心的香味和声音，落在他脸颊上的吻让他无论何时都想流出眼泪，美琴死去时，她的血流到他的身下，不再温暖，他那一刻无法发出声音，尖叫声在他的五脏六腑中回荡。他也很想念鼬，他失去了鼬三次，他不愿意再放开鼬的手了，想要替哥哥承担那些一直以来纠缠着哥哥的属于宇智波家族的鬼魂，悬停在他和哥哥头上十几年来无法消除的诅咒，那些把他的人生、鼬的人生涂抹得看不出任何别的痕迹的暗红粘稠的宇智波的血，他现在想要紧紧抱住鼬。他开始奔跑，寒冷的空气被他吸入肺中，那冰冷的灯光照着他的脊背。

佐助！！！！

他停下脚步，声音从他的背后传来，他在想谁会在这样的深夜里来到宇智波的聚落，在这一片被时间和生者遗忘的废墟中呼唤他的名字。

鸣人站在路灯下扶着膝盖气喘吁吁，他皱着眉头，佐助看到他的身上血迹斑斑，连衣服都残破不堪。

你为什么在这里？难道和谁打架了吗？他站着没动。

鸣人直起身抹了抹脸，他的表情仍然没有松懈，佐助发现鸣人长高了，他有点不敢认他了，他在脑中努力搜刮关于鸣人的记忆，佐助记忆里的鸣人是一个精力旺盛的小混蛋，常常缠着他，明明打不过他，受到了委屈就哭鼻子，却比谁都要倔强。可现在站在他面前的鸣人脸上的神情是他从来没有看过的仿佛正用全身力气在支撑着他的样子，他紧紧咬着牙，有那么几秒佐助以为他又要哭了，可鸣人没有。

你是从哪里来的？为什么不回家去，还弄了一身伤？

我……我从佐助你听都没过的地方。鸣人支支吾吾地说，他略显窘迫的样子让佐助从他身上找出了过去那个吊车尾的一点点影子。

佐助，那你是要去哪里？

我？难道你看不出来吗！我要回家去，我家就在前面了，倒是你，家里明明离这里这么远。

鸣人看了他一眼，那眼睛里有他无法理解的意图。那我和你一起走，他说。

你到底要干什么，为什么这么晚了还要跟着我？佐助感觉到一种无名的怒火从胸膛中窜上来。

不知道，反正就是没办法让你自己这么走下去。鸣人没再看他，他把眼睛移到别处，双手交叉放到脑后，颇有过去总能惹怒佐助的那种吊儿郎当的样子。

随便你吧，他也把眼睛移到了一边。

鸣人走在他的前面，佐助看着他那一头桀骜不驯的金发乱糟糟地支棱着，他想不那么在意鸣人的存在，可是眼睛总会不由自主集中在他的身上，他看着鸣人出了多少丑，也在心里偷偷笑过这个同村的傻小子，可他最后的目光总会回到鸣人的身上。他知道鸣人喜欢傍晚在村子里乱晃，因为黑夜再令人恐惧也没有空无一人的屋子让人难过到浑身发抖，他没有因为漆黑而哭泣过，却因为面对着布满蜘蛛网和灰尘的床单和柜子战栗不已。

喂，我说佐助啊，回到家以后要做什么啊？鸣人突然开口打破寂静。

他被突如其来的问题问住了，一时不知道该回答些什么，便烦躁地说，要你管啊，吊车尾。

鸣人没有生气，也没有回嘴，他只是笑了几声，他的笑声和这里的夜晚格格不入。

那，如果你回去以后发现并不喜欢那里，你会怎么办？他止住了笑声。

怎么可能啊。怎么可能会有人不喜欢自己的家，他想。

如果不喜欢的话，佐助你就和我一起回去吧，在别处有许多人……他突然打住了，转过身来，放慢了脚步，变成了和佐助肩并肩的距离。

佐助偏过头打量着鸣人，他的语气里没有开玩笑，他只是神色平和地看着佐助，佐助看着他脸上的伤痕和尘土，汗水和血水混成几条肮脏的河流淌过他的脸颊，不知为何，他看着这样的鸣人尽管陌生却有一种无法言说的安心感。

和你去哪呢，他说，难道是木叶吗？

嗯……说不准啊，如果你不喜欢木叶就换个地方。

可是你不是要当上火影吗？离开了木叶可当不了火影了。

谁说当火影一定要一直一直一直呆在木叶啊？鸣人朝他瞪起了眼睛，那样子里有种孩童般的不服气。

但是如果你一直跟着我你永远也到不了木叶了。

鸣人低下了头，过了一会儿，他把目光投向他们面前的黑暗中，那里连路灯都无法穿透。他搓了搓手臂，又小幅度地朝地上跺了几下脚。

这里可真冷，他抱怨道。

佐助看着他的金发，他突然想起了鸣人的头发在阳光下被镀上一层近乎白色的光，他看起来要融进去了，和佐助离得那么远。

你该回去了，鸣人，前面不是你该去的地方。他推了鸣人一把，那个男孩站着没动。

他的眼睛像是突然熄灭了那样，看着佐助逐渐冷下去的面容，佐助想，鸣人说的没错，这里越来越冷了，他必须快点回家去，否则会冻僵的。但鸣人却不由分说地拉住了他，他的眼睛里写满了不容置疑。

佐助弄错了方向，应该和我朝这边走，他说。

他的手心很暖和，靠近一点就能感觉到尽管稀少，但如同冬日最后的太阳里洒下的热力。鸣人紧紧握着他的手，真奇怪啊，他想，他还能感觉到鸣人掌心因为紧张而渗出的汗水，他们没牵过手，但是鸣人却自然而然拉过他，好像之前重复做了许多次，形成一种条件反射。

我们走吧，鸣人朝他笑笑，这里太冷了。他的眼睛很温暖，在这个漂浮着薄雾的夜里，依然能看清那种透亮的蓝色。

于是他点点头，回握了一下鸣人的手掌。


End file.
